Matrix Chronicles: Outcast of Earth
by Master Fwiffo
Summary: Section 11: Hightail allies herself to a new banner, and Megatron plans discovers a plan to rid himself of Evac...
1. Chapter 1

TFE

C11 Outcast of Earth

Copyright 2006, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

Starscream sighed with relief as he shimmered back into existence in more familiar surroundings. For a brief moment, he allowed himself to relax - he was well out of danger now.

Something clutched at his hand, snapping him back to the present. He glanced down at Hightail, holding tightly to his hand in fear, and then he paled as thundering footsteps echoed throughout the ship. He didn't need to look up to know Megatron was in front of him, nor did he need to see his face to know that he was very, very mad.

Megatrons roar was so loud it nearly shattered Starscreams audios. "Where the PIT have you been? I didn't authorize you to go down to the planet!"

Starscream didn't answer.

"WELL?" Megatron roared, then stopped as his eyes settled on something unfamiliar to the ship. Hightails grip on Starscreams hand tightened as Megatrons eyes narrowed on her frame. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes left her and turned upwards, back to Starscream.

At that moment, summoned by Megatrons yells, Demolisher, Skywarp and Cyclonus stumbled onto the scene. It took them a moment to realize why everything had suddenly gone silent, then they to followed Megatrons gaze.

Skywarp paled instantly. "He didn't..." He whispered in horror.

Cyclonus eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. "It's one of the Earth bots! Blast 'im!"

Hightail gave a soft cry and ducked behind Starscream, who made no move.

"Stop you idiot!" Skywarp grabbed Cyclonus by his shoulder, throwing the trigger-happy Decepticon into a wall. Demolisher reacted instantly and without thought, pushing Skywarp aside and aiming his own guns, before Skywarp shoved his guns out of the way.

"All of you, QUIET!" Megatron gave one loud, sharp order, and all movement ceased.

Megatron glanced at Hightail, now cowering in fear behind Starscream, before returning his attention to the arial warrior. "Starscream," Megatron said, his voice filled with hatred, "You have one minute to explain this."

"It's quite simple lord Megatron," Starscream said smoothly. The words came out easily, especially since he had mentally practiced saying them for the last 6 minutes. "What I have here is, shall we say, a bot without a home. She has left her former allegiance, and is now looking for sanctuary."

"Why do I feel you had no small part in this?" Megatron growled. His optics turned back down toward Hightail, and he underwent a visible effort to try and soften his looks.

"Forgive me for my fowl temperament." Megatron stated to her, giving a slight nod of his head. "I was not expecting a visitor. Your name?"

Hightail stared up at him. Fear filled her optics, mixed with a bit of confusion. She hadn't known what to expect, but this was far more frightening.

"Your name." Megatron repeated, looking to grow a little more annoyed.

She started, and pulled back behind Starscream timidly. Starscream quickly intervened. "It's Hightail, Lord Megatron."

"Does she speak on her own?" Megatron asked, a hint of a smile on his face.

Hightail gripped Starscreams hand tightly and stared up at him in horror.

Megatron cocked his eyebrow and stared down at her expectantly. His imposing, powerful stature evaporated her will, and she quickly hid behind Starscream side.

Megatron shook his head, but said nothing to her. He motioned toward Skywarp. "Skywarp, take care of the child, for now."

Skywarp started forward, reaching for her hand. Hightail grabbed Starscreams arm and held fast to her. "No!" She cried.

"Don't worry," Skywarp said gently, "I won't hurt you."

Starscream glanced at Starscream and saw his menacing glare, and more importantly, his side cannon aimed right at him. "Starscream." Megatron said firmly, coldly. "Send the child with Skywarp."

Starscream looked hesitantly at Skywarp, then back at Megatron. His grip loosened on her. "Go on." He said, pushing her gently toward Skywarp. Hightail trudged timidly toward Skywarp, who took her arm. She turned back and glared at Starscream in confusion. "This isn't what you promised." She said weakly.

Starscream smirked. "I never promised you a rose garden." Hightails confusion turned to shock and then to a look of despair. Skywarp took her arm and gently led her away. Cyclonus and Demolisher glanced at each other, and quickly cleared the room.

"Now..." Megatron growled, advancing on Starscream. "Lets have a talk."

----

Hightail trudged forward, her eyes downcast. Skywarp glanced back at her and shook his head. He didn't know what lies Starscream had told her, or how many, but he felt a lot of sympathy for the child.

"What'd they say your name was?" He said casually, hoping for a response. None greeted him. He tried again. "My name is Skywarp. Yours?" No answer.

Skywarp continued walking, running through other questions, trying to decide on one that might open some line of communication between them. "There's no need to be afraid." He finally said, after a moment, not expecting an answer. "You're with a friend now."

"Doesn't feel like it."

So surprised was he by a response that he halted in his tracks, causing her to bump into him.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, turing around to face her. For a moment, he stared at her face, staring at the confusion and pain she was trying to hide. She averted her gaze.

"Don't worry." Skywarp said, reaching out and laying his hand on her shoulder. "It will turn out all right."

She gazed morosely at the ground, but nodded.

"There." Skywarp said gently. "How about we start over and try again? My name is Skywarp." He extended his hand toward her.

She hesitated, then took it. "Hightail." She answered.

"Welcome then, Hightail, to the Shadoix."

She looked around, noting collapsed corridors held up by thin beams and debris still scattered along the walls. "Doesn't look like much."

Skywarp laughed. "Well, that tends to happen after you get shot down." Hightail didn't seem to find it amusing. She stood, staring quietly at the debris, until Skywarp took her hand and gently led her away.

---

"Give me one good reason not to execute you here and now." Megatron snarled, his cannon aimed straight at Starscreams spark. Starscream pressed himself closer to the wall, trying desperately to think his way out of this one.

"Not only did you disobey my orders not to leave the ship unless necessary," Megatron continued, advancing on him, "You've dishonored the Decepticons with your lies, and made Evac far more dangerous then he was already. How do you think he's going to react to you taking her?"

"But, Lord Megatron," Starscream said, trying desperately to disguise his fear and desperation, "The child is a potential asset. Imagine what she knows-"

"Nothing we couldn't have found out ourselves." Megatron snapped. "And at far less risk. Starscream, this is disgraceful, even for you."

"Come now Megatron," Starscream smirked, sensing an opportunity, "You do not expect me to believe that you, too, would have taken advantage of the child should the situation have presented itself."

Megatron stood, silent for a moment, then in one quick movement he grabbed Starscream by the throat and shoved him up against the wall.

"I'll rip out your lying voice-box." He hissed.

"And what," Starscream gasped, "Will you tell the child?"

Megatrons grip loosened, and Starscream dropped to the floor. Megatron turned away, staring quietly at the wall.

"Face it Megatron," Starscream wheezed, climbing slowly to his feet, "I've said nothing more then you've told countless others. I've used your exact words, and" He drew to his full strength and took a deep breath, "You're jealous that I found her before you did."

Megatron whirled back on him. "I would never induce a child, nor any neutral unwilling to our cause." He hissed.

"Oh really?" Starscream smirked.

Megatron turned away again, trying to hide his guilt. "You're confined to solitary." He announced.

Starscreams optics went wide. "What? You can't mean-"

Megatron shoved his fist into Starscreams gut, dropping him. "I said," He hissed, "Solitary." He turned away, hollering into the ship. "Demolisher! Cyclonus!" His two loyal lackeys appeared at once. "Escort him to the brig. I don't want to see him for a long time."

"But Megatron!" Starscream protested, "You can't, the child-"

"I will deal with your mistakes." Megatron answered, refusing to look at him. "I don't want to hear your obnoxious voice for a week."

Starscream stared at him in shock as Demolisher and Cyclonus pushed him away. "You can't do this to me!" He protested, frantically trying to come up with a reason, but failing miserably.

Megatron glared at him as Demolisher and Cyclonus dragged their captive away, still sputtering and shrieking. He gave a long sigh, and then devoted his mind to deciding how to deal with his unexpected arrival.

---

Skywarp lead Hightail into the spacious lounge area- one of the very few luxuries afforded on the Shadoix. Even still, it was sparse. One view screen for communications, a few seats, one table, and a wide window that gazed out toward the starry horizon.

"You can stay here, for now." Skywarp said quietly. "I have duties I must attend to. I won't be long."

She muttered a wordless response. Skywarp stared at her for a long moment, before turning away. "I'm sorry it turned out this way." He said softly.

She didn't answer. Skywarp quickly made his exit.

As Hightail listened to his retreating footsteps, she sighed deeply. She looked around the room for a moment, then made her way toward the window. She stared out over the endless stars, rising above the moons surface into a clearer version of the Earths own sky. SHe leaned quietly up against it, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw something in the distance. As she pressed her head against the wall to look, her eyes widened. The great blue sphere was rising over the horizon, more beautiful then the sun she had watched every morning. For a brief moment she forgot her troubles and relaxed.

----

Megatron intercepted Skywarp on his exit.

"I was just returning to you for instructions." He said quickly. "What do you wish me to tell her?"

"For now, nothing." Megatron answered. "I will deal with Starscreams mistake myself."

"What do you plan to do, Lord Megatron?"

"I am not entirely sure yet. I am not one to offer sanctuary, nor can I outright return her. I wish to gauge her, and test her reactions."

Skywarp averted his optics. "It's not a prospect I'm comfortable with."

"Nor I, my friend." Megatron said softly. "I'd give my rank to have stopped Starscream beforehand. But, what's done is done. And now, I must proceed to my task."

Skywarp nodded, and made his exit. Megatron glanced after him, then turned his attention toward the room. He stood at the doorway and stared, his arms crossed over his chest. The child was completely oblivious to his presence. He stepped forward. He didn't like the prospect of what he was about to do, but it was the only way he could accurately determine her intent, and thus what could be done with her. He allowed himself a sigh, then wiped all emotions from his systems for the moment.

His footsteps echoed in the small room as he approached her. To his surprise, she didn't react to his presence- she was completely absorbed in her observation of the sky.

He stepped closer, and gave her a thorough look-over. She was small, thin, and in his professional opinion, rather weak. She appeared startling young for a Transformer, like she could have come off the line mere cycles ago. He frowned. Not a warrior in any sense of the word. Dimly, a memory flickered in the back of his mind. He saw in his mind, her cowering from him in the flames, during his assault on the Earthen base. Too terrified to fight.

A guttural noise escaped his throat. She started, turning toward him. Her optics went wide as she focused in on his face, and backed herself up against the wall.

Megatron stood tall, bringing himself to his full, impressive height, glowering down at her. "Stand." His voice boomed, the statement a command.

Hightails mouth opened but nothing came about. She pressed herself tightly against the wall.

"STAND!"

She shakily got to her feet, her legs barely able to support her weight.

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest, feigning another look over her, while keeping focused on her face.

"Your name." He stated.

"Hightail." She said weakly.

"So, you do have a voice." Megatron muttered. "But you don't seem to make much use of it. What is your function?"

"My... function?"

Megatron was taken aback - she honestly seemed not to comprehend the question. "Your job, what you do, what you were designed for!"

Her eyes went dark and she looked away. "I- I don't know."

"Hrm." Megatron turned away. "Starscream is a bigger fool then I thought." He turned back.

"Are you a warrior? Can you hold your own in battle?"

Hightail paled. "I- I-"

"Why are you here?"

Her eyes went to her feet. "Starscream brought me."

Megatron glared at her. "I'm well aware of that. Why did you come with him?"

"I... I..." She looked away.

"Go on."

"St- Starscream said... Said I was worth something... that Evac didn't appreciate me... that the Decepticons could help me..."

Megatron frowned. "Did he now."

"But... this isn't - I- I don't know what to think anymore..."

Megatron stared at her. She seemed ready to cry. "And what do you plan to do now?

"I can't go back." She said, sorrow filling her voice. "I can't... Evac wouldn't accept me, not after what I've done."

Megatron crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at her expectantly.

'I... I don't suppose..." Her eyes turned toward the floor, as she timidly struggled to finis the sentence. "I could... stay here?"

Megatron could not contain a laugh. "You don't seem to realize where you are." He snarled stepping toward her. "This is no civilian cruise liner. This is a Decepticon war vessel, full of soldiers who would obey any command from me, even at the risks of their own lives. Is that what you want?"

Her eyes remained focused on the floor.

Megatron continued. "If you stay, you will be inducted into the Decepticon empire. You will be expected to fight and give your life for the Decepticon cause. It will be hours upon hours of rigorous, violent training you may not survive. And if you do, you will be thrown to the front lines immediately, stuck in the midst of battle with those who you might have called friends burning and dying around you." His eyes narrowed on her face. "And there you will be, alone in a deserted trench on a forgotten world, left to die while your comrades fled. Your spark could disappear from this universe, alone on a devastated landscape, surrounded by the smoldering corpses of a thousand dead warriors. And are you prepared to deal with that?"

The final sharp note echoed throughout the ship, ringing through its hollow metal walls. Hightail had sunk to her knees, curled into a small ball, shaking at Megatrons vivid description of the horrors of war. Megatron stared at her expectantly.

Then to her surprise, the trembling stopped. Hightail clenched her fist and pushed herself to her feet, standing tall and firm, and turning to face him.

"I can't remember much, but for all I can, I've been an unimportant waste of space." She started quietly, but as she spoke, firmness and strength came to her voice. "All I ever wanted was to be valued. Thats why Starscreams words meant so much for me." Her voice softened. "Even if they weren't the truth." She turned her gaze up toward Megatron. "I don't know what kind of soldier I could be. But anything is better then returning toward unimportance. I want to remain here, and become a Decepticon."

Megatron stared at her in surprise for a long moment. Then he smiled. "It seems I had misjudged you completely. Do you understand everything this may entail?"

She bowed her head. "Yes. This is my choice, and mine alone. I will deal with the consequences."

"You seem to have a great deal of courage and maturity." Megatron said, placing his hand upon her shoulder. "Well beyond your years. I must confess it surprises me. I never would have guessed you had it in you."

"Thank you." She said quietly. She appeared exhausted.

Megatron noted that and took pity. "I'll get Skywarp to assign you quarters. He'll take care of you for the time being."

She nodded quietly, staring out the window. Megatron watched her for a long moment. Then she spoke again. "What about Starscream?"

Megatrons eyes narrowed. "He's confined to solitary. You need not worry about him."

"I understand." She said softly. "He was... I mean, did he really?"

"Don't worry about him." Megatron repeated. "Now go. I'll get Skywarp for you."

Her eyes never left the stars as she was escorted away.

---

Another set of optics stared at the stars, as well. This set was alone and in silence.

"He hasn't spoken to anyone all day." Jazz said quietly. "It's hit him hard."

He, Crosswise, Sideways, Chris, Ben and Mr. Smith were all gathered around near one of the large hangers. All seemed strangely out of character in their silence, which mimicked their leaders own. Evac hadn't moved from the spot where he now sat since they convinced him to return to base.

"I can't understand it." Crosswise said quietly. "She never- I mean..."

"You can't do anything about it now." Smith spat. "My superiors are furious. Hightail knew too much, and frankly, they want to terminate this entire project right now."

"What's that mean?" Jazz asked softly.

"It means that they want us to break off all contact with you, if not attack you directly."

That silenced the two robots.

"They wouldn't." Crosswise spoke after a moment, disbelief permeating her voice.

"They would." Ben said grimly.

Chris nodded in agreement. "Don't put anything behind them. Hightails endangered all of us far more then you realize."

Sideways spoke up. "I tried to warn you guys, but Evac didn't believe me."

"Did he now." Smith said quietly, thoughtfully.

"Hi guys." All turned toward Michelle, who wandered into their camp looking somewhat exhausted. Evacs sorrow was draining her as well. "No luck." She reported. "He won't even talk to me."

Smith shook his head. "He's going to have to snap out of it soon. Otherwise we won't be prepared when the Decepticons attack again."

"What makes you think-" Michelle began, before Sideways cut her off.

"Don't be an idiot. Megatrons no fool. He knows we're weakened in spirit, if nothing else. He'll attack at the earliest opportunity, when we least expect it. More then likely, he'll find a way to use Hightail as a weapon against us. I hope one of you is experienced in dealing with hostage situations."

"You seem to know a lot about Megatron." Crosswise said quietly.

"Nothing nobody who hasn't had their eyes open for the past hundred years on Cybertron doesn't know." Sideways shrugged. "It happens when you've been around for awhile."

"Indeed." Smith said thoughtfully.

----

Evac sat quietly, staring at the stars. A million thoughts ran through his processor, replaying the incident over and over in his mind. A million alternate endings, a million ways out, but all seemed to end with Hightail leaving him. Again he saw her fading away, a look of bewilderment and betrayal on her face, Starscreams arm on her shoulder as they faded away together...

He had tried to blame Starscream, but his spark knew that was a lie. He was responsible, no one else. Hightails abandonment was entirely his fault. The emotion with the memory threatened to overwhelm him. His head bowed as though under a sudden, heavy weight. He sat there staring at the ground for some time.

"Evac?"

His sensors barely registered the soft voice, and he gave no response.

Michelle stared up at him sadly. She had become very attached to Evac, every bit as attached as he had to her. And seeing him in pain hurt her. She lay her hand on his arm. "I'm heading in for the night. I- I just wanted to say goodnight."

Again, Evac failed to register anything.

"I- I'm sorry." She said softly. "I just want you to know, that I- I'm here for you. Whenever you need me."

No response. Michelle sighed deeply and turned away, heading back toward the base. She almost didn't hear Evacs low, creaking moan as his head bowed even lower.

----

"Keep your arms straight." Skywarp ordered, sounding a bit more harsh then he had intended. "You have to keep your optics leveled with the weapon. Remember, you have to make the mental connection between your sight and the barrel. A targeting program will help, but it can only do so much."

Hightail squinted, and her hands closed around the trigger. The shot hit, a few centimeters from the bulls-eye.

"Better." Skywarp nodded. "The first few times are always the hardest. However, with some work, we'll make a sharpshooter out of you yet."

"Thanks." Hightail answered.

Skywarp smiled inwardly, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Try just once more."

Hightail obeyed, taking the stance he had taught her. Again, she tried mentally rearranging her circuitry so that her sight and the tip of her gun lined up. She adjusted her aim just slightly, and fired again.

"Excellent!" Skywarp praised, noting the hole in the target. It wasn't a perfect hit, but it was very, very close. "You do have inherent skills far better then mine."

"Do you think so?"

"Absolutely. You've only been doing this an hour, and you've already hit the target once. Before I got the targeting program upgrade, I couldn't hit that close despite my best efforts. Once Sixshot completes your upgrade, you have a good chance of joining the Decepticon elite."

"Oh." She said quietly.

Skywarp noted her displeasure and touched her side. "Of course, we could use a sharpshooter here as well."

She smiled at him. Skywarp wished his face-mask could return it. It was her first day under his care as a Decepticon trainee, her third day on the ship. Skywarp had quickly decided that she was not material to be a traditional grunt, as they were affectionately called, nor did she have the body-design for an arial warrior. He considered spy-work, but instead decided to make use of her natural hand-eye coordination, that he had discovered quite on accident. Even without targeting equipment installed, she was a natural good shot, even though she had never handled a weapon until just a few hours earlier. Considering the target she was aiming at was a mere pin-point, she had already managed to hit it, a remarkable feat indeed. Megatron would be pleased with her progress.

As one of the most sociable Decepticons, Skywarp had quickly been elected as her caretaker- as he was also the only one willing to talk to her. Both Demolisher and Cyclonus kept their distance, still muttering about the inherent lack of wisdom involved in bringing in an enemy. Sixshot had denied the opportunity on sight, claiming he was too busy with other matters. And Megatron had his own business to attend to, so Skywarp won the coveted position of baby-sitter.

Hightail clung close to Skywarp as he escorted her back to her quarters, located right next to Skywarps. It was quickly decided it would be best if he could keep an optic on her whenever possible. But when they reached the door, she hesitated.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Do you mind if I went outside? I'd like to catch the Earth-rise."

Skywarp glanced at her, intending to refuse the request. But as he looked at her pleading optics, he reconsidered. After-all, who was he to deny her a simple pleasure such as that. "Very well." He said hesitantly. "Go on, I'll join you shortly."

She gave him a shy smiled, and headed toward the exit hatch.

Skywarp sighed, glancing longingly at his quarters. He had hoped to use the opportunity to catch up on his reading list, but he had promised Megatron he would keep an eye on her... He reached in to grab a notepad to write out a brief report for Megatron, when he was halted by a heavy hand descending on his shoulder.

---

Hightail stretched luxuriously. She found the cool, airless environment of the moon rather relaxing, without any air-bound particles to clog up her systems. Transformers could survive easily for extended periods of time without any oxygen or atmosphere, however they did provide benefits to their cooling and cleaning systems, so most Transformers did keep such options available on their ships.

But for now, she needed none of that. She sat herself down on the dusty ground and leaned backwards, to watch the blue sphere begin to rise.

It was a sight she never tired of. It had been her first experience in space, and she loved its majesty and beauty, even if she didn't particularly care for the inhabitants of the world. In fact, its rising was the only thing about the planet she found she liked at all.

She let her optics fade as her mind wandered. For a brief moment, Evacs face appeared, emblazoned in her mind, but she quickly shook that thought away. His face had haunted her ever since she had abandoned Earth, and she spent much of her time desperately trying to push it from her mind. She didn't want to think about him - him or the earthlings, or any of them. She just wanted to have those thoughts leave her alone, forever.

"Shock!"

Hightails optics shot open, startled by the interruption. And too her horror, she saw a gargantuan form towering over her, one she didn't recognize. She gave a high-pitched yelp and jumped to her feet, in an attempt to scurry away that only left her pinned against the wall.

"Shock?"

To her surprise, the thing did not advance. She took a moment to calm herself down, and looked up timidly at it. WIth all the courage she could muster, she forced herself to speak. "Hello?"

"Shock." The being knelt down (even-then, he was still more then double her height) and gazed at her curiously. "You are not a Decepticon." It rumbled.

Hightail tried to hide her embarrassment. "I, err, am now..."

"Shock." It answered. "I do not recognize you. How do I know you are no enemy?"

"I'm not!" Hightail protested. "Ask Skywarp, he'll vouch for me-"

"She is right Shockfleet. Stand down."

Hightail and Shockfleet both turned toward the advancing figure. Shockfleet immediately rose to his feet, and Hightail paled. "I await your command, Lord Megatron."

"Do not bother." Megatron waved his hand. "Return to your duties."

Shockfleet nodded. But before he parted, he turned back toward Hightail and made a strange half-bow. "Forgive me." He rumbled.

"It's- it's ok." Hightail said softly.

The grateful sounding reply came a moment later. "Shock."

As the colossus moved off, shaking the ground as he went, Megatron came next to Hightail. "You must not blame Shockfleet for his mistake. We often forget to update him on such matters. His vigilance and loyalty, however, are unquestionable."

"Its ok." She replied quietly. "He just startled me, that's all."

"I see." Megatron said coldly.

Hightail refused to make eye contact, instead turning her attention toward the rising Earth. To say she was intimidated by Megatrons presence was an understatement. Though she had livened up around Skywarp, Megatrons presence seemed to drain all her energy.

Megatron watched her for a moment before speaking. "You seem rather infatuated with the planet-rise." He commented dryly.

She didn't answer.

"It is a nice view." He admitted.

She nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Indeed. But it pales to the glory of the rising Cybertron." Megatron said softly, kneeling down next to her, his eyes staring off into the distance. "When you see the lights of a thousand cities and the golden seas against a starscape, it puts the Earth to shame. What I would give to see that sight again..."

He awoke from his thoughts to find her staring at him. "Tell me more." She whispered.

Megatron smiled. "You've never seen Cybertron, have you."

She shook her head.

Megatron reach back, opening a side compartment in his leg, withdrawing a small circular object. He pressed a button, and the top opened, a small image of the planet shimmering to life in his hand. Hightail leaned down, looking at the hologram closely. "Is this-"

"Yes." He pushed a button and the image changed, to the great Cityscape of Iacon in its silver glory, overlooking the still-golden energon sea. Hightails eyes were wide. Megatron decided not to tell her of the appearance now, instead switching to another view of Iacon, overlooking the great pavilion this time.

"It's beautiful..."

Megatrons optics closed, envisioning the grand architecture and towering columns that were a testament to all his race had ever built up. "If I could see it again..." He said ever so quietly.

"Will you take me there?" Hightail asked, her voice pleading.

"When the Decepticons retake our rightful home, you will be among the first there." Megatron said gently. Then his optics sought the distance as one more set of words came out. "As will I."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Evac never told me about all this." Hightail said quietly. "He never wanted to talk about Cybertron, though he said he remembered it. ONly Earth..."

Megatron glanced at her. "Why did he leave Cybertron?"

"I don't know." Hightail said softly. "He doesn't know. We don't remember anything..."

Sensing an opportunity to learn something, Megatron decided to take the opportunity. "I am mighty curious about your appearance. Where are you from?"

"I don't know..." Hightail said again, her eyes on the ground. "The humans found us... buried on their world."

"Buried?"

"They said something... something about 65 million years... I wasn't paying much attention." She stopped, turning toward Megatron, who stared at her with a look of shock.

"Sixty five million?" He repeated, his tone of voice indicating that he didn't believe it.

"Yeah..." Hightail shifted nervously. "Why-"

"Cybertron didn't have space travel until 4000 years ago."

Hightail shifted herself again. "I could be wrong... Or maybe the humans were..."

"No doubt." Megatron muttered, pushing himself to his feet.

"Wait- where are you going?" Hightail protested.

"I have things to think about." Megatron answered. "I cannot admire Planet-rises all day."

"Oh..." She said quietly.

Megatron continued, then paused. A quick test to judge her loyalty might be useful, he thought to himself. For a brief moment, his conscience flickered, then faded. "Skywarp tells me you are developing sharpshooter skills. That's good. I will factor that in to forming my battle plans against Evac." In truth, he had no intention of sending her against her former comrades, but he wanted to see her answer.

Hightail whirled to face him, staring at him in surprise. Then, the surprise faded as realization set in, and turned to despair. "You.. you won't kill him, will you?" She asked weakly.

Megatron cocked an eyebrow. Not an encouraging response. "That depends entirely on him. I cannot have him sabotaging my operations on Earth. He has proved himself a threat and one that must be dealt with."

"Oh..." She said, turning pale.

Not encouraging at all. He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

He stopped, a frown growing on his face. He turned to look at her, and was not surprised to see a look of confusion on her face. But what did surprise him were her next words.

"I- I mean... If you could get Evac to help you... you wouldn't hurt him?"

Megatron creased his brow. That thought had, admittedly, not occurred to him. "I suppose..."

Hightails face was wracked with indecision. But the words came out nonetheless. "Evac- he... he has a friend. A human. He'd do anything to keep her safe. Even help you. I- if you, we could get her-"

Megatron held up his hand. "That's enough. I understand. Thank you. I must... think about this."

As he left, he cast a backwards glance at Hightail, who was staring after him weakly. "Perhaps I misjudged her yet again..." But still, an opportunity like this, was indeed too good to pass up. A plan began formulating in Megatrons mind, and a smile began creeping onto his face. He could be rid of Evac, Optimus and this wretched planet in one fell swoop if everything went according to plan, a gratifying prospect indeed, yes...

-----

Hightail awoke with a start. She hadn't even realized she had drifted offline. She looked around her new quarters anxiously. Something felt wrong. She didn't know what it was, but there was a sour feeling in her circuits.

She quickly left her room, calling out for Skywarp. No answer came. Then it dawned on her. The environment had changed - it felt warmer, more oxygen in the air, as well as moisture... Earth-like...

She hurried to the main control room, and nearly collided with Sixshot.

"Watch it." Sixshot said gruffly, brushing her aside.

"Sorry." She murmured. "I'm looking for Skywarp. Where did he go?"

Sixshot glanced at her. "Didn't you know?"

Hightail didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very ill.

----

Evac hadn't moved all night, to Michelle's relief. Of course, that also likely meant he wasn't feeling any better. His form sat, shadowed by the rising sun against an orange sky. There was an eerie stillness to his form, one that made Michelle slightly nervous.

"Evac?" She called softly.

To her surprise and delight, he responded, his form groaning as it turned to look down at her.

"You feeling better?"

"It... is not... an easy loss to accept." He answered, his deep voice becoming very low in his sorrow.

"Loss's never are." Michelle said gently, sitting down and edging next to him. "My parents died four years ago. It was difficult to bear the loss - at the time, I didn't have many friends. But Evac..." She looked up and smiled. "You aren't alone."

Evac stared at her for a long moment, then a sad smile crept slowly on to his face. "Thank you." He said, his voice seeming to break. He gently surrounded her with his hand, and drew her close.

"EVAC!"

The cry was accompanied by alarms and klaxons going off around the base, everything coming to life. Soldiers and tanks began rolling out of the hangers, bracing for an attack. They would not be caught unawares again.

Sideways shot toward Evac, transforming and landing in front of him. "Decepticons!" He gasped, "Outside the base! It's Megatron!"

Evac's eyes narrowed. "Megatron..." He hissed.

Jazz and Crosswise rolled up, and an earthshaking series of footsteps announced Omega's arrival, with Chris, Smith and Ben tagging along.

"Well Evac?" Jazz asked.

"We go to meet them." Evac growled.

"I'm coming too." Michelle announced.

"And me." Ben volunteered.

"NO!" Evac roared, whirling on them. "Too dangerous. Stay here."

"But Evac-"

"I lost Hightail." Evac hissed. "I won't risk anyone else."

Sideways nodded.

"All right then!" Jazz whooped. "Let's roll!"

---

"As predicted." Megatron muttered. "Here they come. Skywarp, Demolisher, prepare yourselves. Remember, stall them as long as possible."

"They brought the Omega." Demolisher said, paling as he recognized the form.

"Good. That leaves none back at the base." Megatron growled. "Cyclonus, begin."

He turned and readied himself for a fight.

---

"I hope they'll be ok." Ben muttered. "Damn, I feel useless."

"They'll be fine/" Michelle said quietly. "Evac can protect them."

"Nevertheless," Smith began turning. "Ben, I want you to escort Michelle and Chris back inside. We don't want anything to happen to them."

"Nothing will unless Megatron breaks the line." Ben replied. "But whatever."

They turned to leave, but as they did, they were halted by a sudden thunderclap. Traveling as a bolt of light, a massive form materialized in front of them, glaring down with red eyes.

"Hellllooooo there." The massive form cackled, as his fist slammed into the ground, shattering concrete and sending them sprawling.

Shouts and cries of the stationed garrison filled the air, as the ready nits turned for an attack from within. But Cyclonus had no intention of staying. With a howling laugh he grabbed on of the fallen bodies and shot into the air.

---

Evac didn't give Megatron a chance to speak. With a roar of rage he charged forward, slashing with his blades at Megatrons chest. Megatron deftly sidestepped the attack, bringing his foot out to send Evac sprawling.

"Do you think you can defeat me?" Megatron chuckled. "I've killed hundreds of would-be heroes such as yourself. What makes you think you can triumph where others failed?"

Evac climbed to his feet, turning to face him. "I don't. But I will die trying to prevent you from taking any more lives!" With another roar, he charged again, and again Megatron sidestepped his attack.

"A nobel sentiment to be sure." Megatron chuckled, as his eyes went toward the sky. "But it matters not. I've defeated you already. Decepticons, return to base!"

And like that, he was gone, Demolisher and Skywarp with him.

"The hell was that all about?" Jazz demanded.

"There were fewer of them then before." Crosswise said quietly. "Why?"

"I'm... not sure." Evac answered hesitantly. "Unless-"

His com sprang to life. "Evac! This is Smith. Get back here, now!"

"What's wrong?" Evac demanded. "Megatron retreated, why-"

"They've taken Michelle!"

Evac went white. "No... He couldn't - he-" He transformed, becoming a yellow blur as he shot back toward the base.

Crosswise and Jazz looked at each other grimly.

"Oh no." Crosswise muttered.

"Perfect." Sideways whispered under his breath. "Absolutely perfect."

---

Michelle let out a cry as Cyclonus tossed her carelessly into the pre-constructed cage. Then he turned, beaming with pride to welcome the arriving Megatron.

"Excellent work Cyclonus." Megatron praised, glancing down at the small human. "You've done well."

"Next time lemee rough em up." Cyclonus chuckled.

"Indeed." Megatron muttered, turning toward the human. "Well then, my dear human," He said with a grin. Michelle looked up at him in fear and horror "It appears that you're going to be with us for a long, long time."

She didn't hear his following laughter. For something else caught her attention. In the shadows, a smaller form was watching, her eyes filled with confusion and fear.

For a brief moment, her eyes and Hightails met. Michelle's face contorted to a look of hate. And Hightail, tears in her eyes, quickly turned away, and slunk back into the shadows.

-----

-----


	2. Decepticon Operations Summary

TFE

Decepticon Operations Summary - Omega Protectorate

Copyright 2006, masterfwiffo. All rights reserved.

-Final Report to Lord Gigatron-

-From General Scourge-

-Report By Obsidian, Decepticon Commander-

-Dated 6.65.2291-

-Summary Begins-

My Lord and most esteemed commander. As you are well aware, during the battle of Iacon point, the great Sentinel Omega Protectorate fell defending Iacon tower. Too our surprise, while we were scouring the wreckage, we found the giant still alive, but in a primitive, unknown form of stasis lock. We quickly made a decision to relocate him to our headquarters in lesser Iacon.

Revival procedures took some time, and are fully documented in the supplemental data-tracks. While studying the fallen stalwart, we made several rather astounding discoveries. Omega Protectorate is far older then any of us had imagined, and constructed in a manner entirely different from any known Transformer specimens. For all our efforts, we were unable to find a Spark that matched our own, but rather a strange diffused-energy pattern that mimics the function of a spark. In addition, he uses different construction then any standard Transformer, one that is simpler then what you or I are made of, yet still successfully supports his larger form. It is one of the most curious things I have seen. Again, these are fully documented in the supplemental data-tracks.

Upon his awakening, we chained him, so to speak, and then explained our nobel mission to him, in the hopes he would join our side. As you are no-doubt aware, he had previously remained steadfast in his support of the Autobots and Nomen Prime, and now was no different. With a heavy heart, I ordered him deactivated. It was a shame to lose such a large and nobel warrior, but we could not risk keeping him alive.

But the deactivation failed. I am still unclear on what, exactly, happened and the best scientists under my team could offer no explanation. Full details are available, should one of the other divisions wish to look it over. What appears to have happened is that the deactivation process gave false positives - because the alternative, that he re-awoke himself after deactivation, is impossible. Nonetheless as we began to prepare his body for recycling, he awoke. Fourteen scientist and 7 guards were extinguished in the first 5 micro-cycles, and 20 more were put in stasis. What happened next is hard to describe.

Omega Protectorate had legends surrounding his presence for as long as any of us can remember, tales of being able to generate lightning and the invincibility of a God. These legends were frighteningly accurate. Weapons systems that we had not detected in our examinations came online. Full details are attached, but I shall do my best to summarize. Omega Protectorate had the power to control energy currents, to a degree not known by Decepticon or Autobot. Tapping into the power of Cybertron itself, he was able to create a electrical storm of such intensity, that it was able to physically tear apart our equipment. When we opened fire, we found that this control extended to our beam weapons. Every shot we fired became absorbed into a swirl of light, and redirected back at us. Casualties were enormous.

Omega Protectorate tore a hole in our installation and fled. Knowing the damage he could wreck inside our base, I set out with several of my best troops. We managed to corner the giant, but his attacks became all the fiercer. We fought back desperately, but found ourselves outmatched. It was then that Lt. Commander Megatron noticed a pattern in his energy deflection abilities. Switching to small-arms fire, we were able to divert his channeling abilities until I could let loose a full-powered blast. The shot managed to hit something vital, and Omega Protectorate fell. Not willing to risk another breach, I ordered him destroyed on the spot.

The following Decepticons are to be commended for their actions in this battle:

Lt. Commander Megatron

Private Skywarp

Private Thrust

Sub-Private Hammer

Officer Dirge

Officer Shockwave

Sub-Private Airwave

First Recon Bomb Burst

--Report Ends--

-----


End file.
